User talk:Cpl. Dunn
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Famous Game Characters Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Great Wiki But What about Adminship? [[User:CodExpert|''Sgt.Ex]]Ask the Expert, He'll answer!Post Command'' 00:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Since it was your Idea... Whoo! First time I got any powers on ANY wiki...thanks, though I don't think I will need them, as there will not realy be any vandals... Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 01:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Sigs Fixed Sigs fixed see [[User:CodExpert|''Sgt.Ex]]Ask the Expert, He'll answer!Post Command'' 01:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) And, can I become an Admin, I have made nice edits and I want to make this a better wiki, I hope I am up for the job. [[User:CodExpert|''Sgt.Ex]]Ask the Expert, He'll answer!Post Command'' 01:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: AAAAGGGHHH What did you see? [[User:CodExpert|''Sgt.Ex]]Ask the Expert, He'll answer!Post Command'' 01:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Like my contributions? and am I an Admin because I'm confused and I don't know if I am or not. and Is Daniel is an Admin? [[User:CodExpert|''Sgt.Ex]]Ask the Expert, He'll answer!Post Command'' 01:35, April 4, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME!!! OK, just wondering. [[User:CodExpert|''Sgt.Ex]]Ask the Expert, He'll answer!Post Command'' 01:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Templates Sorry, but no, although I did make this for you to put on your user page: Cpl. Dunn is a Famous Game Characters Wiki Administrator. OK, hehe [[User:CodExpert|''Sgt.Ex]]Ask the Expert, He'll answer!Post Command'' 02:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) '' New thing on Homepage... don't you think we should have a Featured article on this wiki, if we did I would vote for Cpt. Price for the Featured article.. [[User:CodExpert|''Sgt.Ex]]Ask the Expert, He'll answer!Post Command'' 02:20, April 4, 2010 (UTC) '' I have an Admin thing but it's a usergroup Template. yeah, we need 808 for this. [[User:CodExpert|''Sgt.Ex]]Ask the Expert, He'll answer!Post Command'' 02:36, April 4, 2010 (UTC) New Admin/Beurocrat thing... What do you think: Cpl. Dunn is a Famous Game Characters Wiki Bureaucrat. '' OK, I fixed my spelling and you dpelled ''is wrong (it has no m) hehe. [[User:CodExpert|''Sgt.Ex]]Ask the Expert, He'll answer!Command'' 15:29, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for making me top of the list. I promise you will never regret it. Your EMP is ready, The Man Of Iron! 23:13, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing Since the whole PGB returns thing on CoD Wiki I've been less inclined to edit there, and this is a great wiki so I'll help out as much as I can. I'm a huge SW geek so I'll help out with those things as you know. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| | 23:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Last night's events nearly got him that perma. He's on the edge of getting it right now, he was flamebaiting and shit, and suddenly all these people are up in arms about him again. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| | 23:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::No even Callofduty4 is tired of him, the basis of his "protecting" PGB was simply fair treatment. PGB will get the permaban, every single admin voted for the last chance option last time, but anyway yeah. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| | 23:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Basic Guidelines I think you need a policy where a character is only considered famous if he is well known and/or has been featured in more than three games. Just my thoughts. User:EightOhEight I think they shouldn't be here. They're not famous. -- 00:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) This wiki IS THIS WIKI ALIVE? My signature doesn't work on this wiki. Cpt.Z